


Paris

by jb_andhismilk



Series: 2young On The Road [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young are so cute, AU, M/M, Married life sort of, Oneshot, Slice of Life, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: Jinyoung and Youngjae in their own personal paradise.Part two of my other oneshot, but can stand alone.





	Paris

It’s one in the morning and Youngjae has a husband.

His husband is holding him around the waist as they lie on a sofa they don’t own, in a room that belongs to no one. Jinyoung’s soft fingers are playing with Youngjae’s, more specifically the ring on his finger. Jinyoung stares at the small diamond embedded in the silver band and runs his thumb over it, his nose rubbing against Youngjae’s neck. Youngjae sighs.

They’ve only been married for a few hours. After buying rings, exchanging vows, and having sex twice in the small hotel room, they’re finally resting as a married couple. As soul mates. Youngjae thinks of the words and tears fill his eyes. He lifts Jinyoung’s hand to kiss the elder’s matching ring. Jinyoung kisses his neck and hums.

“Where should we go tomorrow?” Jinyoung asks him, mouthing along Youngjae’s jawline. Youngjae leans into him completely, enjoying the way his muscles relax the longer Jinyoung holds him. 

“Let’s go to Paris,” Youngjae breathes. 

Jinyoung kisses his lips slowly with their chests pressed together. His hands hold Youngjae’s waist delicately, warm fingers running along his sides. He pulls back to rub their noses together. “If that’s where you want to go, angel, I’ll get us there.”

Youngjae whispers to him that it doesn’t matter, as long as Jinyoung holds him for the rest of the night.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It’s seven at night and Youngjae feels like he’s in Paris.

He isn’t, of course, because they aren’t rich but Jinyoung managed to find a French themed restaurant with twinkling lights over the patio and food that Youngjae can’t pronounce. They eat fancy seafood dishes and share a bottle of alcohol that costs more than the last week they’ve spent on the road. Quite a few people including two waiters have sent disapproving looks to their interlocked hands sitting in playing view on the table. Youngjae loves every moment of it. 

“Where to next?” Jinyoung asks once he’s paid the bill and they’re standing on the sidewalk next to the van, his coat draped over Youngjae’s shoulder’s as the stars greet their smiling faces from the sky. Youngjae leans against him, a little tipsy. 

“Honeymoon,” he mutters sleepily. Jinyoung laughs. When their lips meet Youngjae can taste the wine and the cake they had for dessert. He wants to stand on the sidewalk lazily making out forever, but eventually Jinyoung has to drive them to a rest area nearby so they can sleep in the back of the van. 

Jinyoung doesn’t want to drive very far because of the wine, but Youngjae doesn’t mind. The thin mattress in the back of their car feels just like the honeymoon suite when Jinyoung is wrapped in his arms. They use their jackets as blankets because Youngjae is too sleepy to unpack the quilt he’d found at a hand me down store, and Jinyoung kisses Youngjae’s chin and falls asleep in seconds. Youngjae wishes on every star he can see through the backseat window that the two of them will find matching pillowcases next time. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It’s the first night of their unofficial honeymoon, and Youngjae is elated.

Jinyoung bought an embarrassingly sexy pair of underwear for the occasion, and wore them for approximately ten minutes before Youngjae had them off and tossed across the hotel room. They took their time, and now they’re lying on the bed side by side on their stomachs, watching a free movie on the ancient television set before them. Jinyoung nudges Youngjae’s shoulder with his own when a child’s face fills the screen.

“You think we’ll have kids someday, Jae?” he asks softly, curiously. Youngjae turns to look at him: shirtless form covered in hickeys, pajama pants loose on his hips because he’d purposely worn Youngjae’s instead of his own. Even though they’re practically the same size, Youngjae prefers loose fitting clothes to Jinyoung’s form fitting style. Jinyoung only wears Youngjae’s clothes when he’s feeling his most comfortable. 

Youngjae takes a look back at the screen, where a little girl is speaking with his mother about lunch money. He wonders what it would be like to have child. They would need to settle down first, find a home and jobs. “Why not?” Youngjae says finally, looking back at his husband who grins at him and kisses his hand.

“I love you so much angel.”

“I love you too baby.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It’s midnight and Jinyoung and Youngjae are shopping.

It’s a wonder the hand me down store is even open so late, but Youngjae is thankful despite the strangeness of the hours. He and Jinyoung are buying things for the tiny apartment they’ve decided to rent. They’re far away enough to stop running, Jinyoung had told him the night before in the van and Youngjae had agreed. They’ve been on the road for so long, Youngjae isn’t even sure they’ll be able to adjust, but he wants to try. 

Jinyoung finds a table and chairs that are only slightly wobbly, and Youngjae drifts to another section to find some towels. He gathers a few cartoon printed ones and some knick knacks before he finds the bedding section. One shelf is full of sheets, another covered in baby blankets, and a third is completely empty besides an abandoned sock and two matching pillowcases. 

Youngjae takes this as a sign of good luck.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It’s one in the morning and Jinyoung is twirling Youngjae in their small living room. 

He almost runs into the dining table, and then when Jinyoung spins him again the two of them nearly fall onto the sofa, but they could care less about the lack of space or the fact that their kitchen is mere feet away, or that their bedroom is only large enough to fit their mattress and a cardboard box of clothes. All that matters is that their bathtub fits the both of them, and that they can dance in their living room. 

Jinyoung pulls Youngjae against his chest and drops a kiss on the younger’s shoulder, one hand around Youngjae’s waist while the other is locked with his next to their shoulders. Youngjae nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s neck and sings to him. 

“You need rest, angel. Work starts tomorrow,” Jinyoung whispers against his ear, but they still stay swaying. Youngjae’s chin drops on Jinyoung’s shoulder. He pretends he didn’t hear, and Jinyoung pretends he didn’t say anything in the first place. 

Later, when they’re lying in a bed that they own in a room that they’re renting, Jinyoung will mutter to Youngjae that he’s spoiled, but there won’t be any bite to the words. He’ll only kiss Youngjae’s head and hold him closer, and watch the way the moonlight from the window shines off the rings on their fingers.


End file.
